Field
The present invention relates to a fuel cell system and a control method of a fuel cell system.
Related Art
A polymer electrolyte fuel cell (hereinafter, simply called a “fuel cell”) has a thin film of a solid polymer that shows excellent proton conductivity in a wet state, and the moisture status inside the fuel cell affects the power generation efficiency. In a fuel cell system, in some cases, the impedance that expresses the internal resistance of the fuel cell is measured to detect the change in the moisture status inside the fuel cell (for example, JP2013-110019A).
It is known that the internal resistance of a fuel cell also changes due to aging degradation of the fuel cell. Therefore, when a fuel cell undergoes aging degradation, the correlation between the impedance of the fuel cell and the moisture status inside the fuel cell changes, which may make it impossible to accurately detect the moisture status of the fuel cell. From the past, in order to apply to the operation control for the fuel cell, a technology that may detect not only the moisture status inside the fuel, but, also accurately detect the current status of the fuel cell is desired.